


We Don't Need That Extra Large!

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pizza, Tumblr request, and of course a lot of running, health kick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr request, The ship of your choice+ "We don't need that extra large."<br/>Or, Marina goes on a health spree and Eight decides no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need That Extra Large!

Eight couldn’t take it anymore. The diets, the running, the Yoga, the getting up at the butt crack of dawn. The worst of it? She was inforcing a pizza ban! Marina’s health kick was driving him up the wall. After the third week he finally snapped. 

When Marina got up for her morning run, Eight faked a headache so he didn’t have to go. Once he was sure she was gone, he slipped out of bed. He tiptoed out of the apartment, past the closed door of John and Nine’s bedroom and Adam’s snoring form on the couch. He left the car in favor of running, at least this time he’d get rewarded for it. Eight just hoped he could get there and back before Marina finished her jog. 

Eight almost cried when he reached Pizza Hut. Almost, but he didn’t, because he was an adult. The line to order was a long one, mostly filled with people with reddened eyes and college students. Eight sat down on a bench by the door and waited for it to go down. 

He was playing with his phone out of bordom when the blood in his veins turned to ice. It was a text from Marina.

 

[hey darling, where are u?]

[Eight? hey!!!]

[if ur where I think u are…..]

 

Eight groaned, he was so screwed. Nevermind his torment over the pizza ban, who knows what she’ll declare unhealthy out of spite! Maybe he could run to the flower shop a block back and pretend he was going to surprise her…

Oh, who was he kidding? It was his turn to order anyway, there was no one else in line. If he already had it in hand, it’s not like she could throw it in the trash. Right? Right…?

“I’ll have an extra large deep dish with extra cheese and…”

“We don’t need that extra large!”

Crap. Out of all the pizza places near the apartment, she went to this one first. Eight had been so focused on his order that he hadn’t heard her storm in. 

Marina sidled up to the counter and slipped her hand around his waist. Now Eight was confused, wasn’t she mad at him? Shouldn’t he be getting dragged out of here by the ears? Marina ignored his questioning looks.

“We’ll have a medium veggie pizza to share, please, and two waters.” She said to the teen behind the counter. He nodded and walked the order back to the kitchen.

Marina guided Eight to a booth and they both sat down opposite each other. Now eight was really confused. First she orders actual food, and now she’s sitting down? In a restaraunt? Did she quit her diet? Now that would be good news.

When the food was set down on the table she surprised her boyfriend even more by grabbing a piece and shoving half of it into her mouth. He didn’t question it, just followed her lead. They’d eaten half the pizza before she paused to take a breath. Eight finished his current piece and waited for the scolding he was sure was coming.

“Firstly,” Marina started, “You didn’t even break the diet with me, which is rude all on its own. Second, I really hope you weren’t planning on eating that whole pizza by yourself, because you would have gotten sick as a dog.”

Eight followed her finger and it wagged and jabbed at his face. Hopefully no mini icicles would start shooting out. 

“Lastly, you better be glad i’m enjoying this meal so much, or I’d be banning chocolate too.” She snapped. Eight could tell Marina wasn’t really mad at him, because she had a slight smile curving her lips up at the ends and there was no heat in her speech. He decided to push his luck.

“I sense a but in there somewhere…” He said playfully. Marine puffed out her cheeks and let out a sigh. It took two more pieces before she surrendered.

“Fine. I guess we should reward ourselves sometimes so this doesn’t happen again…” She mumbled. Eight cupped his hand around his ear.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“You know what I said!”

Eight laughed. Marina smiled, and he knew that things were ok. 

Well, they were, until she made them do 30 60′s on the way back.


End file.
